User blog:BMHKain/BMHKain's Planned Fights.
With Season II finished, I got more coming, & I hope you guys like them. So let's just get this crap on the road... Planned Fights Yuki Terumi vs Raven COMPLETE! Major Arc System Works villains test their full animal instinct! ---- Adler vs Eldio COMPLETE! Hehehehe... HAHAHAHAHAHA! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! ---- Lucio vs Raiko Horikawa COMPLETE! Brazilian DJ Freedom Fighter vs Tsukumogami Taiko Lightning Mistress? HYPE AS FUCK!!! ---- Lie-in Heart vs Neko-Suke COMPLETE! A Manly Catfight that'll settle a popular debate once and for all!!! ---- Zer0 vs Strider Hiryu COMPLETE! Guess how many Canon Emoticons will be used... ---- Madotsuki vs Ashiok COMPLETE! Sorry Freddy Kreuger/Darkrai, these two can pwn you any day... ---- Fuga vs Hol Horse COMPLETE! MORE GUNS?! ---- Eltnum vs Perfecti COMPLETE! One saved a town from the TATARI Phenomenom, the other was a summoning witch. ---- Katara vs Lynia COMPLETE! Two master Water Manipulators, but both can control both their opponents' water! Prepare for an epic! ---- Himiko Natsuno vs Brisela The "Dangan Tenshi" takes on someone nobody in Innistrad opposed as an Eldrazi... ---- Accelerator vs Meliodas COMPLETE! Armageddon has begun! ---- Chou-Chou vs Sackboy COMPLETE! Nigh-Omnipotent vs just straight out borderline God-like. Who will conquer!? ---- Yoda vs Jubei COMPLETE! Platinum (Luna): WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DIRTY GREEN D#CK! ---- Ika Musume vs Kiora Atua COMPLETE! Kiora Atua doesn't believe in undersea pollution; so what will make this Squid Girl make her realize otherwise? ---- Mio Naganohara vs Bakumi Moriyama COMPLETE! KAWAII high schoolers with immense power. Don't screw with either. ---- Rin Tohsaka vs Nahiri COMPLETE! If Rin lost to a Low-Tier Ninja, How will she fare against someone who was successful at killing an OLDWALKER- A GOD EVEN!? ---- Chartette vs Tusk COMPLETE! PREPARE FOR HYPE & RAGE! ---- Gargos vs Black Susano'o Bigger Bads in fighting games; redux... ---- David Xanatos vs Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott WIP Both are capable of unwinnable situations, and immense power, but can Xanatos prevent a Spacequake? ---- Février vs Mokoto Kusanagi WIP Why can't gunfights be more realistic? ---- Dust vs Ajna WIP A popular fighter takes on a newcomer with Promise. Who will prove their innocence? ---- Captain Falcon vs Azrael WIP Are any internet memes powerful enough to murder the Mad Dog?! ---- Kokonoe vs Saheeli Rai Immense Science vs Immense AEtherpunk! Awesome! ---- McCree vs Billy the Kid WIP In the old west, if someone kills you, tip your hat to these guys... ---- Sakuya Ohtori vs Sebastian WIP Men, Cloaked in black, do a Monster Mash! ---- Guts vs Nariko WIP Badass characters? No further need of a FIRE EMBLEM character? Check. Mate. ---- Velvet Crowe vs Demon Eyes Kyo WIP Kyo: Can you taste it? The lust for Defeat? ---- Ikuro Hashizawa vs Scrooge WIP Abominations with an alternate something Clash! ---- Nightmare vs Sigfriede WIP Final Soul Fight vs Fate/GRAND ORDER ---- Lobo vs Duke Nukem WIP Does anyone have any Big Red? ---- Rubi Malone vs Coco Adel WIP Let the Wetworks begin! ---- King DeDeDe vs Frances WIP Sorry, Quaunt; but someone who can murder scores of the undead SHOULD be able to screw up DeDeDe... ---- BB-8 vs K9 WIP How do you end rivalries? With MASCOTS! ---- Miyabi vs S-Sha WIP VOLTAGE! ---- atoi vs Kamika WIP Can atoi get a true win at all? Maybe she can take her out... ---- Venom Snake vs Dizzy WIP Let the Gun seek Peace, Dizzy... ---- Godzilla vs Non-chan WIP Godzilla vs Gamera Protector, retrois. ---- Mai Natsume vs Heart Aino WIP Ragna is now dead, and Hato-chan wants a new rivalry. Sadly for Mai, SHE will take Ragna's place! ---- Kum Haehyun vs G4 WIP Human vs Robot. The three laws of Robotics don't apply. ---- Vi vs ??? WIP Hammer to Hammer my ass. Let's settle this with a fistfight! ---- Ultraman vs Jet Jaguar WIP TOKUSATSU VS MECHA. What more do you want? ---- Kiritsugu Emiya vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Both are fathers, but only one paid for only sins he is not allowed by federal law to atone. Everyone else is fine. FUH KYU! Hint 2: He never made a movie appearance, much to the dismay of his Movie Adaptation fans. Hint 3: Both had Daughters (Kiritsugu never truly had Shiro; the latter found the former.) Hint 4: Contender vs a Katana that cuts Titanium like Melted Butter. Final Hint: He is Brian Lee O' Maley's magnum opus. ---- Nero vs ??? WIP Hint 1: She was previously fought by Max in a recent BOSS RAGE... ---- Kurome vs Moon Presence WIP Eldritch Abominations duel to see who awakens from their despair... ---- ??? vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Lesser protagonists from famous franchises square off! Hint 2: They are recent Protagonists. Hint 3: Videogame vs Anime. ---- Astro Boy vs ??? WIP Hint 1: He has all his abilities so far throughout the current saga... Hint 2: The Master had an army of these at one point... ---- Vincent Valentine vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Both are protagonists in some measure of their series. MORE TO COME! Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain